The Outside Heir
by Mikzero
Summary: Silvia Morganne, an accomplished huntress who had been hunting Daemons since she was barely a teenager along with her memories of her past erased from her memory. After years of searching desperately for her lost memories, she built her life once more starting from scratch. Her life was at its peak but a prince and an ancient darkness will soon remind her of who she truly was.


She hopped off her chocobo, her feet landing on dry sand as she raised a gloved hand to pat the chocobo's back, the chocobo leaned into her touch while she chuckled at the adorable action. She looked around before her eyes spotted something, her expression turned grave—she quickly lifted her left arm and opened her palm, a sound of a crystal breaking filled her eardrums. She closed her hand and felt a hard object around it, her eyes never leaving the creature just ahead of her. In her grip, she wielded a sword that had a silver hilt and gold branches wrapping around the blade, the Laqueus, she had called it.

She moved quietly, hiding behind rocks that were large enough to cover her whole figure along with her steps barely making any noise. She tightened her grip on the sword, leather enclosing around the metallic material as she let out an uneven breath. She was crouching on the ground, behind a thick bush and her target was only a few inches away. She shifted her hand and swung—her sword cutting the bush in half. She stood her guard and searched for a body.

When she found none, she swore under her breath and prepared herself, her meticulous eyes scanning the battle field.

A few seconds passed before she heard growling behind her, her pupils flashed sharp and swung again after facing the monster itself. Her blade clashed loudly with its sharp claws, she gritted her teeth as she struggled to barely block its attack. She parried the creature and then slashed its body with her sword diagonally, its body wobbled, the animal making a deafening shriek before it crashed onto the ground with a faint thump. She back flipped away from the beast and examined if it was still alive—remembering the time when she was terribly wounded because of it—She approached the carcass and was relieved that it didn't move when she poked it with the tip of her boots.

She had killed the wanted predator that was terrorizing the civilians at the nearby outpost. She was almost done clearing the beasts that were wanted for habitat destruction, she better get back to Takka's before noon, she had an errand to run. She took a deep breath and exhaled as she looked up at the sky, its color a gradient white which was the clouds and blue; sweat beads forming on her temples as it slowly dripped down on the ground. She used the back of her palm to wipe the sweat away and pushed back the loose strands that were sticking to her face.

"It's really...hot...I should—" A buzz came from her pocket and she fished for it before stopping, her eyes glanced at the screen.

 **'UNKNOWN NUMBER'**

It says on the rectangular screen. Anxiously, she swiped her finger across and brought it to her ear.

"Hello?" She greeted the stranger in a hushed tone even if there was no one around, her palms already sweating bullets.

"Ah, hello?" A familiar cheery voice sounded from the phone's speaker. "Is this Silvia Morganne?—" Her legs gave out and ended up slumping on a large rock, the rough surface of the rock scratched against her clothe back as blinked through her blurred vision, finally recognizing who was the caller, _Cindy Aurum_ **,** the head mechanic of the Hammerhead.

"Hello?" She asked. "Hellooooo?"

"Yeah...yeah, it's me." Silvia replied in a clipped tone while wiping sweat forming on her forehead, "What's up?" She felt herself relax, hugging her knees to her chest and placing her left arm on top of it.

"Well, I called because your bike is up and going! Actually, you should just head here immediately, I can't wait for you to see it, it's seriously a masterpiece!" Cindy exclaimed enthusiastically.

Sometimes, after seeing it herself, her bright attitude and hardworking nature continued Hammerhead's legacy; The old man must be so proud of her.

"That's great," She said and frowned at her almost sarcastic tone. She cleared her throat first and tried again, "I really mean it, thanks Cindy."

"That ain't a problem, just call me when your bike needs fixin' or in need of paint job." Silvia smiled but vanished at Cindy's next sentence, "Also, hit me up when you've got a boyfriend. Put that pretty face to work or you'll be alone for the rest of your life!" She groaned at the mechanic's teasing voice.

"I'm only _21_!"

"Just right for plucking!"

"Plucking?! Cindy, what in the—" Her face flushed as she heard the woman laughing in the background, "Cindy—!..." She let go of her frustration at the woman, sighing in defeat.

"I told you that I'm not interested right now...in dating I mean, so can you drop the subject? It's irritating." She quickly shut her mouth after her last sentence, she murmured a curse at herself and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'll...drop by Hammerhead in a couple of minutes, bye." Silvia chewed on her lower lip and waited for the woman's response.

"Bye, Silv. I mean Silvia or—Can I still call you Silv? Or are you still angry with me? I made a mistake for prying too much on your personal life and I'm sorry as well, I'll be waiting for you." The call ended but she stood there staring at it intensely, reminding her of her tone and actions towards the mechanic.

Her mood fouled immediately.

She sat there for a few moments before standing up while brushing the flecks of dirt that stained her shorts. Satisfied, her fingers reached for her whistle in her other pocket then she blew it, a high pitched sound echoed throughout the area. She heard the sound of footsteps behind her and turned around to see her chocobo—Alexandrite or Alexite for short—galloping towards her. She patted it on her head, the feel of midnight feathers against her gloved hands gave her a sense of comfort. Her chocobo was still standing by her side even after the long years they had endured; She remembered the time when the shop owner, Wiz, entrusted her with it. There was only a handful left of black chocobos, they are really rare so when she was given the chance to have one, she was pretty shocked and extremely happy.

She shook her head at the memory and hopped on her chocobo, trotting slowly out of the small canyon where she fought with the creature. As they got out, she saw Hammerhead in the horizon.

She was preparing to take off when she caught a sight of something black moving in the corner of her eye.

Curious, she turned peeked sideways and saw a black vehicle, three people were pushing it while one was sitting on the driver seat. Her eyebrows shot up with confusion, 'I guess their car broke down, huh?' She thought to herself but shrugged it off. She couldn't wait to see her motorcycle again since she had missed the feel of its handles on her leather gloves, the way the bike fit with her entire body, almost as if it was made for her.

Suddenly, excitement filled her veins.

She looked at Alexite and whispered to her, "Sorry, it seems like you have to stay with Wiz for a little while, I'll be going on trips with an old friend." She stroke her feathers sadly and it wailed at her as she jumped in shock then smiled because it seemed like it understood her.

"Wanna have me all to yourself, huh?" The chocobo wailed at her again and she chuckled. "Well then, let's get going!" She declared with a grin.

Her destination, **Hammerhead**.

Okay, I finally did it! I published a story on this site! YASS! Okay, so anyways, I couldn't get this idea off my head so I decided to write it and bam, its here! I don't know if you liked it but I always find myself cringing at my writing, I know it sounds stupid but I do. So, if you enjoyed this, hit the fav button and if you feel like it, write a review like "Pizza will never compare to this story." Its random I know but I'm random, everyone's random. I really hope you liked the thing I wrote. seriously just giving me views makes my heart happy. So yeah, bye and see you in the next update.


End file.
